You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up
by Desired Destiny
Summary: A Cross Between Pretty Woman & Die Hard. Cj is looking for a way to escape her life but is Sean her way out?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
**SUMMARY:** At the moment I'm not sure it's an idea I had while writing a poem and I'm playing with it as I go along...but in this chapter we meet the characters with some brief descriptions by the narrator which is my main character Cj... Sean O'Haire is the main guy in my fic and in this fic he isn't a wrestler he's taking on a role as a businessman right now I don't know his business this fic might get confusing but I'll try my best to explain things to you...  
  
**FEEDBACK:** Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
**You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up:** _Chapter 1  
_  
As I lay here I keep asking myself how I ended up here in this dead end town with my dead end job. I was a straight A student in high school. I went to college on a scholarship. What the hell happened to me?  
  
Oh yeah, him the jackass that I followed my heart with and he led me straight into hell. The bastard kicked me to the curb when he met that bitch. He left me with nothing I had nowhere to live, no job, no money, no family, and no friends. If I hadn't of met Janet I'd probably be dead by now. This just goes to show you never know where you're going to end up.  
  
"Ahh that was good" he said as he rolled off of me  
  
I sat up and wrapped myself in the sheets and said  
  
"I'm sorry but I have got to go now"  
  
"Fine I'm finished here anyway"  
  
He stood up and walked across to the dresser and took his wallet out his pants which were hanging over the dresser chair. He took some money out and walked back towards me and handed it over I took the money and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I reached for my purse and put the money away and then still wrapped in the sheets I picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
I was ready to leave and I gave myself one last look before I left and I looked at myself and couldn't believe what was looking back at me. She was wearing sluttish clothes and was plastered with make up this wasn't me at all. The girl looking back at me was a perfect example of the girls I hated in high school. Not because they were beautiful but because they we're only popular due to the fact that they used to wear sluttish clothes and wear make up to impress people and they changed themselves just to fit in and I wasn't into that at all. I collected my stuff and walked out the bathroom.  
  
"Bye" I said not getting any reply  
  
I walked out the door and then collapsed against it I slid down the door and I began to cry. I don't know why, I always do. Maybe it's because I know that I'm better than this that I could be doing something else with my life or maybe it's because I just laid there and I let him do what he wanted without a thought. This wasn't emotional to me it was my job I don't and can't have feelings while I do this so I just feel empty. I dried my eyes and gathered myself and I walked down the corridor. I made my way down the stairs I picked up my pace as I walked through the lobby. I hated it I could feel them all looking at me their eyes were burning me I could feel and hear everything around me all the comments about me all the dirty looks and I started to feel closed in. I started running. I just had to get out of there. I got outside and looked at the doorman he had no expression on his face but I knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Are you going to get me a taxi or what?" I said to him he turned his head still no expression on his face as he haled down a taxi  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I climbed into the taxi...  
  
"Where to?" asked the driver  
  
"Illusion"  
  
Illusion was a club I went to, to wind down after a client. I paid the taxi driver and headed into the club it was as full as usual. I walked over to the bar and asked Renee for a drink.  
  
"Sure thing Cj"  
  
I was waiting for my drink when a guy in a power suit came up and sat next to me.  
  
"Hi" he said to me I didn't want to reply but I didn't like to be rude either.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Yes how can I help you?" asked Renee as she handed me my drink and took the money off me.  
  
"I'll have a beer" he replied  
  
"My names Sean" he said as he put his hand out for me to shake I hesitated and then I placed my hand in his and said.  
  
"I'm Cj"  
  
He smiled. Renee returned with his drink and then stood and started a conversation with me. Renee is one of my best friends she works at Illusion most nights she got the job and really loves it and it got her off the streets. She was like me hated the game but she had to do it so she could afford to live and I respect her more than anyone around here. She's gone from $100-$500 a night to less than $250 a week she really detested the streets that much. She's the one who keeps me calm she understands me and better than anything she doesn't criticise.  
  
"So you did your usually route tonight hah?" she asked  
  
I nodded in agreement  
  
"Yeah I saw you and Anthony"  
  
"The guy doesn't give up"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Yeah I did...but not again"  
  
"Yeah girl you say that every time"  
  
"I mean it this time"  
  
"Yeah you say that every time too"  
  
I could see Sean looking straight at me. I didn't want to look at him but I couldn't resist so I turned my head and he was sat looking at me but he wasn't giving me the dead eye or giving me a disgusted look it was like he was just listening contently. Renee left to serve a customer and Sean was still sat looking at me  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked  
  
"Who's Anthony?"  
  
"An old boyfriend"  
  
"Sounds like an ass"  
  
"It sounds as if you know him" I smiled and looked at Sean he had this gorgeous smile on his face almost a child like grin.  
  
"I have to go...Renee I'll see you later"  
  
"Yeah ok Cj"  
  
I got up and walked away and I was walking towards the door when Justin the creep grabbed hold of me by the arm and pulled me towards him.  
  
"Hello beautiful"  
  
"Justin let go"  
  
"In a minute I want you for something first" he said as he ran his hand up my leg  
  
Justin was the local creep and pimp to some but not me I don't have a pimp. But whether he's your pimp or not he uses you. He is the big dog of this town and if he says he wants a freebie you don't have another option you do it. As he ran his hand up across my butt I felt a hand on my shoulder Justin looked up and I turned around Sean was stood there.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"She's fine" said Justin  
  
"She doesn't look it"  
  
"Tell him Cj tell him your fine"  
  
I wanted to pull away from him so much. Pull away and walk out.  
  
"TELL HIM CJ" said Justin as he pulled my arm and squeezed it harder.  
  
"Ow Justin you're hurting me"  
  
"TELL HIM"  
  
"LET GO" I screamed as usual no one did a damn thing about Justin. They're all as scared of him as I am. Justin then let go of my arm and grabbed a handful of my hair and told me reassure Sean that I was fine.  
  
"Sean I'm."...I sobbed  
  
Sean walked towards me and wiped my tears and then threw a right hook straight at Justin knocking him to the ground. Sean gripped my hand tightly and dragged me out of Illusions. I let go of his hand and started to wipe my tears and fix my make up best I could without a mirror. Sean stood behind me as I walked away.  
  
"You're a prostitute?"  
  
I stopped what I was doing and looked straight into his deep blue eyes. I felt so ashamed and I don't know why?  
  
"Yeah I am" I replied  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
"When I have to go knocking out your pimp before he rapes you I consider that my business"  
  
"I never asked you to ride in on your white horse and rescue me you did that on your own...I know how to handle him I've handled him and guys just like him for years"  
  
There was an awkward silence after that and I felt awful this guy was right he'd just stopped Justin from raping me and I didn't say thank you I just took it out on him.  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sell yourself"  
  
"For money"  
  
"You couldn't make money another way"  
  
"Not enough not without a college education"  
  
"Why didn't you go to college?"  
  
"Well...Dad...I did on a scholarship"  
  
I looked at Sean who was a little taken aback by that.  
  
"Yeah imagine that a cheap trashy whore on a college scholarship"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you any of this...it's my life...my business...now thank you for helping me in there...but I have to go"  
  
I started to walk down the street and I could feel him following me. I turned around  
  
"What?...Why are you following me?"  
  
"Are you always this hostile?"  
  
"I'm tired and I want to go home"  
  
"Ok so let me give you a ride?"  
  
"No you're ok I can walk"  
  
"I insist"  
  
"Yeah and I insist on walking...will you just let me get on with it"  
  
"Fine...I'd say it was nice meeting you but my Mum taught me not to lie"  
  
That was it this guy had pushed me right over the edge.  
  
"Who do you think you are..."  
  
Sean grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into a voluptuous and breathtaking embrace. His lips were soft and gentle against my own. His touch was delicate and thrilling. I wanted to continue the kiss as it sent an amazing feeling through my body but I pulled away. I looked at Sean with many emotions running wild anger, embarrassment, frustration, happiness, lust.  
  
"I'm leaving and don't follow me"  
  
As I turned I watched Sean lean against his car and I felt his eyes on me the entire time I was walking even when I'd turned the corner and he was out of sight.  
  
I opened the door to my apartment as usual Janet had passed out on the couch she never makes it to her bed she's a movie buff she likes to sit and watch old and new movies and sleeps where ever she falls.  
  
When I was alone for the first time I was walking down the street just minding my own business and she must of sensed that I was alone or that I was desperate for help because she pushed passed everybody to get to me. She stopped me and took me to Illusions and then I slept in her apartment that night and as I was leaving the next morning she told me that I could live with her. I tried to find a job but failed miserably so that's when Janet took me out on the streets. We stood there and everything was dull to begin with then guys started pulling up and flirting with us then Janet got a client and left me. I felt uncomfortable so I decided to walk home and before I had the chance to leave my spot Renee stopped me. I stood with her that night and she got me a client. He was a young guy, quite good looking, and he was as sweet as pie until he closed the door and then he treated me like a whore which I know is what I am but it took me by surprise how he changed and used me like I was his property. I cried for days afterwards but I needed the money and the more clients I took on the less I cried. I thank Janet everyday for helping me I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I'd be dead by now. In fact I'd of been dead a long time ago.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and cleaned off my make up I got undressed and went and climbed in bed. I can't sleep all I can do is think about that kiss, his touch. The second our bodies met, my knees went weak, fireworks exploded inside my stomach and my heart pounded harder and faster than it ever had before. Why did he have to be such a gentleman? Why couldn't he just be a creep? I know how to handle creeps. I don't get feelings for creeps.

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: In this chapter I follow up on Seans obsession with Cj. And I end it in a predicament which I can carry on in the next chapter and I think in the next chapter I might start revealing Cjs character then again maybe not we'll have to wait and see...  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 2  
  
Stood here again same old, same old. Cars going by people staring. I'm stood with Maria she isn't a friend just someone I stand with. She's talking to me and I'm nodding and agreeing with everything she's saying, but I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm too wrapped up in my own life and my own feelings. And yes before you ask I mean Sean. I've tried everything to get my mind off him but I can't I know that one kiss on that one night wasn't the last of this I know I'll see him again.  
  
"Excuse me" said a familiar voice. I turned around and as sure as Christmas in December he was stood there. What was I going to do? I turned to Maria and joined in the conversation.  
  
"Cj don't ignore me" his southern accent just swept me away I turned to him.  
  
"Hi" he said  
  
"Hi"  
  
"How are you today?" he asked  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Better for seeing you"  
  
"That's sweet"  
  
A car pulled up beside me and I thanked God because now I could leave.  
  
"Excuse me I have to go to work"  
  
I turned and walked towards the car and started to talk to the guys inside and Sean was just looking so I turned around.  
  
"You're just going stand there and watch?" I asked  
  
"No I was hoping to see you tonight"  
  
I stood up and looked at him.  
  
"How much are you paying?" I asked  
  
"Nothing I was hoping that the other night would have been enough to make you want to go out to dinner with me"  
  
"I don't do freebies"  
  
I turned back to the guys in the car and Sean still wasn't moving. A guy got out the car and helped Maria in and I was just taking hold of his hand when Sean took my hand and dragged me to the side.  
  
"Hey are you coming with us?" asked the guy  
  
"No she's mine tonight"  
  
"Ok then" He got back in the car and drove off. Sean let go of me and started to walk to his car.  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
Sean turned around  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just cost me a hundred bucks an hour"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
  
Sean continued walking he got to his car and opened the passenger door and then walked around and got into the drivers seat. I knew I'd regret doing this but I started to make my way towards the car I crouched down outside the car and said  
  
"That's it you're sorry. You cost me my rent and you're sorry."  
  
"Yes I'm sorry"  
  
"You're unbelievable, you're like any businessman in fact no you're like any man as long as you get what you want you don't care about anybody else"  
  
"That's not true and that's why I'll pay you to come to dinner with me"  
  
"Wouldn't that be degrading for you?"  
  
"No paying you for sex would be degrading. I'm only asking you to dinner"  
  
I looked at him and he indicated for me to get in the car. I didn't want to but I needed the money. So I got into the car and closed the door behind me. Sean pulled away and we started driving to the restaurant. I couldn't stop staring at him there was something about him, which was driving me crazy, and I don't know what it is. This man was so perfect in so many ways that I was captivated by every movement he made. My heart wouldn't stop racing and I just felt so hot and claustrophobic. I needed to get out of this car either that or I needed him to pull over so I could ride him. Oh God what am I thinking? This is crazy. Why is he doing this to me? He pulled up and exited the car while a valet opened my door I took his hand and got out. Sean stood waiting for me to link arms with him so I did we walked up to the door which was opened for us. We walked in and stood and waited for assistance.  
  
"You have got to be kidding" I said  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Me coming in here with all these people"  
  
"You like people don't you?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. Look at me"  
  
"You look fine"  
  
"I look like a whore"  
  
"You are a whore"  
  
"I don't want them knowing that"  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
"I look cheap"  
  
"You look beautiful no one will know and I don't care if they do I haven't come to dinner with a prostitute I've come to dinner with you"  
  
"Same thing"  
  
"Stop worrying"  
  
"Yes Sir" said an assistant  
  
"Mr O'Haire table for two"  
  
"Oh yes please come this way"  
  
Sean moved his arm and held my hand and walked me to the table.  
  
"They're all staring"  
  
"You're paranoid"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Then they need to get lives if they think we're entertaining"  
  
Sean pulled out my chair and I sat down as he moved the chair underneath me. He thanked the waiter and sat down across from me. He stared at me, which made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Yeah well I gathered that but why?"  
  
"You really are beautiful"  
  
I could feel myself blushing and Sean took my hand and held it. The waiter came and took our order and while we were waiting we engaged in an interrogating conversation.  
  
"So what does Cj stand for?"  
  
"Cj"  
  
"Your parents named you Cj?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I find that hard to believe"  
  
"You'd say the same thing if you knew what is stood for"  
  
"Well tell me"  
  
"Constance Jemima"  
  
"That's beautiful why do you call yourself Cj?"  
  
"Didn't you hear my name?"  
  
"It's beautiful"  
  
"It's embarrassing"  
  
He laughed and the waiter came with our meals.  
  
"Why did you move?" he asked  
  
"I followed a guy that I fell in love with and this is as far as we got before he dumped me and I couldn't go home so I stayed. How about you?"  
  
"I came here to go to college and never went home"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm from Hilton Head, South Carolina there isn't that much business opportunity on the island"  
  
"And there is here?"  
  
"Yes plenty"  
  
"So what business did you decide on?"  
  
"Law"  
  
"No kidding"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I'd guessed"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"There's just something about lawyers, you can always tell. It's like gay people you can always tell by the way they walk, dress, talk and etc"  
  
"So I have a quality?"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
The night went so slow I thought it would never end. Not that I hated it he was being really nice and the food was great I just wanted to go home. We finished our meals and Sean asked me.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
I replied  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Sean paid the bill leaving a very good tip.  
  
"Wow I'm in the wrong business. They didn't break a sweat for that tip"  
  
Sean laughed  
  
"Become a waitress then"  
  
"I'm too clumsy half my pay would be taken out for damages"  
  
With that we walked to the door where we were greeted by the valet Sean opened my door and I climbed inside. We drove off he never asked me where I wanted to be dropped off and we were no where near my pitch. Where was he going? We pulled up outside the most beautiful house and I knew I was in trouble.  
  
We walked up to the door and Sean unlocked it and we walked inside Sean walked away to hang up his jacket while I stood at the door amazed.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Wow my house wasn't this nice when I lived with my parents"  
  
"Come on" he said as he walked into another room I followed him into a gorgeous room and Sean was behind the bar making a drink. He walked over to me and handed me my drink and then he took hold of my hand and guided me to the couch.  
  
"Sean, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because this is what I do on a date"  
  
"This isn't a date"  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well you went out to dinner with me and that's what I call a date"  
  
"You don't usually pay your dates do you?"  
  
"No but I haven't paid you yet so technically this is a date" he smiled devilishly  
  
We sat and talked for a while and I didn't know whether to feel worried, used or flattered that he'd brought me back to his house and called this a date.  
  
"...Well that's a good thing if it hadn't have happened then where would you be?"  
  
"I guess so, never really thought of it like that"  
  
Everything went silent and Sean just stared straight into my eyes and I lost all track of concentration as I stared into his big, mesmerising blue eyes. Sean leant over and put his glass down on the table and then took my glass off me and placed it down then he took my hand and leaned in towards me and we kissed. This kiss was even more breath taking than the last he let go of my hand and placed his arms around my waist he pulled me close and then laid me back. He started to kiss my neck and my body went numb he stopped and looked at me then kissed me on the lips and stood up he held out his hand and I couldn't help myself I took hold of his hand and we made our way upstairs. We kissed ravenously for ages and he started to undress me. We were laid in our underwear he got off the bed and pulled back the bed sheets and climbed inside. I sat up I didn't know what he was indicating but I climbed inside the bed sheets with him and he rolled me over so I had my back to him. Then he put his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck then. I'm laying here waiting for him to make his next move. I can't let this happen. I have to control myself and not give in to temptation...  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: Like I said in the last chapter synopsis in this chapter I started to give a little about Cjs life and also her true feelings for Sean. But now that she's beginning to come to terms with her new found love is Sean having second thoughts??? (Not saying anymore don't want to spoil it for you)  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 3  
  
I've been awake for nearly ten minutes. I'm too scared to move in case I wake Sean up. You're probably wondering what happened last night...nothing...he didn't try it on with me or anything he just held me in his arms and we fell to sleep. I'm dreading him waking up actually because he might want to sleep with me and I don't want to and I really need to get home. Oh my God he's stirring. He's rolled on to his back. I can leave now I just have to be quiet. I turned round and looked at Sean he looked so beautiful. His long brown hair swept across his eye, his pouting, luscious lips enticing me towards them and his broad masculine chest tempting me to kiss. I wanted this man more than I knew but I had to control myself. I can't fall for him and I most definitely can't sleep with him. I have to leave. I stood up and got my clothes and got dressed quickly and left the house. I was walking down the street constantly looking over my shoulder to check that he hadn't followed me and I saw a cab driving towards me so I hailed it down and got in and headed home.  
  
I walked into my apartment and once again Janet had passed out on the couch I woke her up.  
  
"Oh man" she said as she looked at her watch  
  
"Holy shit, have you only just got in?"  
  
"Yeah" I said while making breakfast  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"You don't want to know"  
  
"Now you said that I wanna know even more"  
  
"Seans"  
  
"Seans? Sean...Sean...Sean??? Sean oh my God Sean from Illusions the one you're hot for?"  
  
"Yes Sean from Illusions but I'm not hot for him"  
  
"Sure your not that's why you ended up in bed with him"  
  
"We didn't do anything"  
  
"Yeah and I believe you"  
  
"Good because it's the truth"  
  
She looked at me  
  
"Shit you're being sincere you really didn't do it?"  
  
"No he took me to dinner and then back to his place we kissed and undressed then he rolled me over and we fell to sleep in each others arms"  
  
"No way"  
  
"I know hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
"Totally, so whatcha gonna do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"This guy obviously likes you and he's gonna keep coming back until he gets you"  
  
"Should I be worried?"  
  
"Depends what he's like"  
  
"He's sweet, kind, sincere; he listens to me and..."  
  
"Oh my God and this is the girl who doesn't like him"  
  
"I don't like him in the way you're thinking"  
  
"No course not"  
  
"I don't"  
  
Janet stood up and started to walk away  
  
"Just find him and get it over and done with otherwise it will drive you both crazy"  
  
"Janet there's not-..."  
  
She stopped and turned to me  
  
"Just admit your feelings stop trying to be this professional who doesn't have feelings because it's only her job"  
  
"It is only a job"  
  
"Yeah you're right but he isn't a client. He is a genuine guy not someone who stopped to pick you up on the sidewalk. Now I'm going for a shower"  
  
I finished making breakfast and while I was doing so I couldn't help but think about everything. Janet was right I did like Sean even if I didn't admit it to her, but I have a job that keeps me fed and sheltered without it I'm nothing I'd just be a bum living on the streets. I couldn't be with Sean because he would expect me to give up my job. I have a life and I don't think that Sean would want to be part of it. I love my friends and I can't really see Sean blending in with them and I'm not going to give up my friends just to follow my heart. I've done that before and look where I ended up.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked over to see the time. Its 2:37pm I better get up...I was walking out my bedroom tying up my hair when the door opened and Janet walked in.  
  
"Hello" I said Janet walked over to me  
  
"You want me to stay in tonight?"  
  
"No I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No Sean cravings?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Sean dreams?"  
  
"No"  
  
I walked into the kitchen with Janet behind me  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"So you're over him?"  
  
"I was never under him" as soon as the words left my mouth I'd realised what I'd said  
  
"But you wish you were right?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Did you have to take a course for that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"For lying without a look of remorse on your face...I mean I'm your best friend and you're lying to me do you feeling nothing inside?"  
  
"You want to know what I feel inside?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Heartache like my heart is shattering inside my chest"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it hasn't mended since that jackass dumped me here. And I'm not willing to let another guy do the same thing to me"  
  
"How do you know he will?"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Then give him a chance"  
  
"But what if he does?"  
  
"You'll never know until you let him in"  
  
"I don't want to get hurt again"  
  
"Like they say you gotta take a chance on love"  
  
"I know but I just want love to give me a break and actually send something good my way"  
  
"What do you wanna do phone cupid up and ask for a favour?...I have him on speed dial"  
  
I smiled  
  
"You're crazy"  
  
"So are you"  
  
"Let me see what my first feeling is when I see him next then I might consider it"  
  
"Ok. I'm going to get ready to go out"  
  
9:23pm and I'm bored to death. There's nothing to do and I'm sick of thinking about Sean. Damn Janet she's made me think over everything that I'd already put to rest and now I'm back to square one. I have all these wonderful feelings inside and then all these horrible thoughts in my head telling me not to let Sean in. Have you ever seen those cartoons where they have the little devil versions of themselves on one shoulder and the angelic version on the other and they're arguing with each other over what you're better off doing. Well it's kind of like that but my heart and my head are arguing and they're not letting each other finish. I turned to look at the door as some one was knocking on it. I got up and walked to the door and I slowly opened it and Sean was stood there soaking wet.  
  
"Sean"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
He walked in and my heart thumped. This man looked even more gorgeous when he was wet. Did that thump of my heart mean that I should let him in and let him love me? They should really have a handbook for love help people along it would be so much easier.  
  
"You're soaked let me get you a towel"  
  
I went to the bathroom and grabbed the towel and walked back into the room and handed it to Sean.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He pointed to the corner and said  
  
"Why do you have a toy box?"  
  
Before I had the chance to answer Sean asked  
  
"Do you have a kid?"  
  
And before I could answer that Shanthea my daughter stood at the door calling me  
  
"Mummy"  
  
I looked at her and then back at Sean. I turned back to Shanthea  
  
"Come here sweetheart"  
  
Shanthea walked towards me and I picked her up in my arms  
  
"Sean this is Thea my daughter. Say hello Thea"  
  
"Hello" she said in her sweet innocent voice  
  
"Hello" Sean replied  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a kid"  
  
"I didn't see how it was any of your business"  
  
"How old are you Thea?"  
  
"3"  
  
"3? You're a big girl then?"  
  
Thea nodded sweetly at Sean  
  
"Baby what did you want?"  
  
"I had a accident"  
  
"Oh"  
  
I put her down and looked at Sean then back at Thea  
  
"Show Mummy where"  
  
She took my hand and guided me into her room.  
  
"Sorry Mummy" she said as I saw what had happened  
  
"Did you do this?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"By accident?"  
  
She nodded again  
  
"Ok jump in bed so you don't get any bits in you feet"  
  
She climbed back in bed and I cleaned up the broken lamp. I tucked Thea in and kissed her goodnight and walked back into the front room to talk to Sean when I'd got there he'd gone.  
  
"Sean" I shouted just to double check.  
  
I walked over to the window and saw Sean's car I saw the headlights come on and the car pulled away.  
  
Janet opened the door.  
  
"What happened? Where's Sean gone?"  
  
"Home I guess"  
  
"Why?" she said as she sat down besides me  
  
"Because of Thea"  
  
"What did Thea do?"  
  
"Nothing he didn't know about her. I was right he wasn't the one he'd have broken my heart"  
  
"You don't know that"  
  
"He's scared of my daughter"  
  
"He was shocked by your daughter he just needs time"  
  
"Well I'm not waiting for him"  
  
I got up and walked towards my bedroom  
  
"Next time Janet don't help ok. I'll see you in the morning"  
  
"Cj"  
  
I turned around  
  
"He'll be back and it will be all right"  
  
I walked into my room and shut the door. I got undressed and got in bed and I laid there thinking. Maybe Janet was right some guys can't handle it when the girl has a kid and maybe he does just need time. But what if I scared him and he doesn't come back? Maybe Thea didn't bother him; maybe it was me because I hadn't been honest. Maybe I disappointed him or disgusted him. What if it was me?...  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: In this chapter Cj has to decide whether to protect her heart or to follow it. And she may regret her decision.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: I know Sean's Mum is called Sheila Zeek but this is just for the story purpose.  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 4  
  
"Thea come on you're going to be late" I shouted waiting for her to fetch her school bag.  
  
She came running through the door kissed Janet and we left. As I was driving I kept thinking about whether or not I should go after Sean. Would he want to see me? What would I say to him? I pulled up outside the school and Thea climbed across my seat as she always does and we walked into the school yard Thea ran across to her friends and I went to hang up her bag. All the Mums stood around talking to each other and no one ever talked to me. I don't know why because they didn't know anything about me. It might be because I'm a young Mum and they think I'm a slut. The school bell went and Thea ran across to me and kissed me and then she hugged me. This hug in a morning was the one thing that kept me smiling all day. I got home and walked in Janet was making coffee.  
  
"Want a cup?"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
She poured me a cup and I sat stirring it almost mesmerized. Janet looked at me.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"Are you thinking about Sean?"  
  
"No I'm thinking about..." I tried to fill the blank but I looked at Janet and she knew.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Go after him"  
  
"I can't he doesn't want to talk to me"  
  
"How do you know that without trying?"  
  
"I lied to him"  
  
"No you didn't you just didn't tell him you had a kid"  
  
"That's lying"  
  
"Did he ever ask you if you had a kid?"  
  
"No"  
  
"This means you never denied it, therefore you never lied"  
  
I smiled "You would make a great attorney"  
  
"Thank you" Janet said as she sarcastically bowed  
  
Janet drank what bit of coffee she had left and then grabbed her bag and said  
  
"I've got to go I'll talk to you later and go find Sean" she said as the door shut behind her  
  
I sat thinking about it whether or not I should go to Seans. I had to, I needed to explain everything to him and try and sort things out. This hold he had on me was getting stronger and I knew that as much as we argued he wanted to be with me. I know I want to be with him. I picked up my keys and ran out the door I got in my car and drove to Seans. I walked up his path and rang his doorbell. There was no reply. I knocked on his door. There was no reply. I looked through the window to see if he was inside.  
  
"Excuse me can I help you?" said a voice from behind me I turned around to see this old woman.  
  
"I'm looking for Sean"  
  
"Sean isn't here"  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"On vacation"  
  
"Do you know where he's gone?"  
  
"Probably back to Hilton Head to see his family"  
  
"Well do you have a number or address?"  
  
"I have a number"  
  
"Can I please have it?"  
  
"I don't know he told me not to give it out"  
  
"This is an emergency"  
  
"What kind of emergency?"  
  
"I need to get hold of him"  
  
"What kind of emergency?"  
  
"It's personal"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Please" I begged  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Cj"  
  
"Does Sean know you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I'll phone him and see if it's ok to give you the number"  
  
"NO"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Please he won't listen to me I need to talk to him in person please"  
  
"What's wrong? Why do you need to talk to him?"  
  
"If I tell you, you'll probably think it's stupid"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"I fell in love with him"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love him and I know he feels the same way but there was something I hadn't told him he found out and ran away on vacation"  
  
"That's why he made the snap decision that he was going?"  
  
"Yeah to get away from me. I need to fix things before they get worse. Now please can I have the number?"  
  
"Wait there I'll go get it"  
  
She went to fetch the number. I stood waiting she came back with the number and I thanked her and got back in my car.  
  
"Good luck"  
  
I drove off and straight to the apartment. I packed mine and Theas clothes. I left Janet a note saying  
  
Dear Jan,  
  
I took your advice and went after Sean. I got to his house and found out he's in South Carolina so I'm going to collect Thea and we're going to find him. Thank you for giving me the push that I needed. I'll let you know how things go. I'll be back as soon as possible.  
  
Love Cj and Thea xxxxxx  
  
I ran out the door and drove to Theas school.  
  
"I've come to collect Shanthea Thompson"  
  
"Does she have an appointment or something because I have no letter telling me so"  
  
"No it's a family emergency I have to go right away"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
She walked back inside and got Thea and brought her outside to me.  
  
"Mummy" she said running into my arms  
  
"Hey sweetheart. Mummy has a surprise for you, we're going vacation"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah pretty exciting huh?"  
  
"We going to Disneyland?"  
  
"No sweetheart"  
  
"Ohhhh"  
  
"Come on you'll see when we get there?"  
  
We drove to the airport and caught a flight to South Carolina. When we got there we got a taxi to take us to a nearby cafe. We went inside and I got Thea some food while I made a call. I picked up the handset and dialled the number, the phone started ringing and I got scared my heart was pounding. Someone picked up the other end.  
  
"Hello Sheila O'Haire speaking"  
  
"Hello Mrs O'Haire"  
  
"Hello who is this?"  
  
"This is Cj I'm a friend of Seans"  
  
"Oh I'll just get him"  
  
"No, it's you I want to talk to"  
  
"Oh ok what about?"  
  
"I need to talk to Sean but I know he won't talk to me over the phone so I need to do this in person but I have no idea where you live. Seans neighbour only had your number so could you tell me your address?"  
  
"You want me to give out my address to a complete stranger?"  
  
"I promise I'm not a serial killer. And if Sean doesn't want me there I'll leave I promise"  
  
"Oh I don't know"  
  
"Please Mrs O'Haire I have no way of proving myself to you without you meeting me so please just believe me and take a chance."  
  
The line went silent and suddenly a loud sigh broke the silence.  
  
"Ok then"  
  
I jotted down the address on a napkin and hung up. I asked if anyone could give me a ride. A guy got up and walked to over to me.  
  
"I'm just leaving I can give you a ride"  
  
"Oh thank you so much"  
  
I got Thea and we headed out to his car.  
  
"So where do you wanna go?"  
  
I handed him the napkin and he read the address  
  
"Sheila O'Haires?"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Everybody does. Why you wanna see her?"  
  
"I actually came to see Sean"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To sort something out"  
  
"Are you dating him?"  
  
"No I thought I was very close and then he bolted when he found out about Thea"  
  
"That doesn't sound like Sean"  
  
"I think that was my fault I didn't actually tell him about her"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't think anything was going to happen between us but then I started to like him and before anything could happen he met Thea"  
  
"Oh well I guess that's understandable"  
  
We pulled into the drive and we stopped the car. I opened my door and got Thea out. We walked towards the door as we got closer the door opened and a woman came out and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi I'm Sheila you must be Cj"  
  
"Yeah hi this is Thea my daughter"  
  
Sheila crouched down to Thea and said "Hello young un would you like some ice cream"  
  
"Yes please" said Thea with a huge smile on her face. Sheila stood up and gestured for me to turn around.  
  
"And this is Seans brother Shan"  
  
"You're Seans brother?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you were serious about him"  
  
"And am I?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
Shan grabbed hold of Theas hand and walked her inside.  
  
"Where's Sean?"  
  
"He went for a walk he shouldn't be long"  
  
We waited for Sean coming back and Thea and Shan indulged in ice cream sundaes. I heard the door open and my heart leapt out my chest I was so nervous I had no idea what I was going to say. And I was dreading what Sean had to say.  
  
"Mum can you set another place for..."  
  
Sean walked into the kitchen and looked me dead in the eyes. I looked at him and then at the girl he'd brought back with him. My heart shattered into a million pieces the second I laid eyes on her.  
  
"Cj"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"What you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To sort things out, to explain"  
  
"Nothing to explain"  
  
"Sean please"  
  
"Excuse me I think I'm gonna take Charlotte out for dinner"  
  
Sean grabbed her hand and walked off without looking back. Shan got up out his seat and walked across to me and put his arms around me. He kissed my head and said  
  
"Don't worry he loves you I can tell. He's just really stubborn"  
  
I wept silently as the tears flowed down my cheeks. All I could do was cry. Why did he do that? Why did he walk away with her? Am I wasting my time with this guy or should I stick with him? Am I just a fool or is he the one?  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: In this chapter Cj has followed her heart but was it only to get burned? Maybe, Maybe Not you'll have to read the chapter to find out...  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: I know Sean's Mum is called Sheila Zeek but this is just for the story purpose.  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 5  
  
I've been up all night waiting for Sean but he never came home. Shan said he would stay with me and keep me company but he fell to sleep bless him. He's so sweet and he keeps reassuring me that everything's going to be fine and that Sean will realise how much he loves me and we'll live happily ever after. It's a nice story and it worked for Cinderella. But this isn't a fairy tale. God knows I don't have a fairy godmother and my Prince Charming is dancing with another fair maiden. Suddenly the door slammed shut and I sat up on the couch and Sean walked in.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
"I'm not going till you talk to me"  
  
"What's to talk about?"  
  
"You like me right?"  
  
"Liked, past tense"  
  
"Well I 'like' you. Present tense. No I didn't tell you about Thea and I'm sorry but let's face it we're from two different worlds what was happening between us would only ever happen in a...fairy tale"  
  
Suddenly I realised that me and Cinderella weren't that different after all and that Sean was my Prince Charming and I had to get him back.  
  
"A fairy tale?"  
  
"Yeah. A guy like you taking an interest in a girl like me how often does that happen? I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you and I definitely wasn't expecting you to fall in love with me"  
  
"Who says I'm in love with you?"  
  
"Tell me that you're not"  
  
Sean looked at me with those captivating blue eyes and I knew that he loved me. His eyes told me just how much.  
  
"I do love you"  
  
"See"  
  
"But I can't be with you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Like you said we're from two different worlds. What would my family say if I married a cheap disgusting whore?"  
  
I could feel my eyes welling up and I tried so hard to hold back my tears but I just broke down into a pool of emotions.  
  
"Stop crying that isn't going to work"  
  
Sean pulled his wallet out is pocket opened it up and threw a handful of money at me.  
  
"There I gave you what you really wanted now get out"  
  
Sean walked into the kitchen and I stood up and rampaged behind him  
  
"WHAT I REALLY WANT? YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT I REALLY WANT? MONEY"  
  
I screamed as I threw it back at him  
  
"THIS IS NOT WHAT I REALLY WANT. WHAT I WANT IS YOU"  
  
Sean stood and shook his head at me. Shan walked into the kitchen and put his hand on my shoulders and tried to calm me down. Sheila soon joined us.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?"  
  
"LIKE WHAT?"  
  
"AN ASSHOLE. REMEMBER SEAN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHASED ME. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAME BACK TO FIND ME...TWICE. AND AS SOON AS YOU FOUND OUT THAT I CAME WITH BAGGAGE AND RESPONSIBILITY YOU LEFT. AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING AS IF NOTHING EVER HAPPENED AS IF YOU NEVER FELT A THING FOR ME. YOU KNOW YOU DID YOU KNOW YOU DO AND YOU KNOW THAT NOT BEING WITH ME IS GOING TO DRIVE YOU CRAZY"  
  
"NO BEING WITH YOU WOULD DRIVE ME CRAZY"  
  
I don't know why I did it but I slapped him across the face, everything went quiet Shan let go of me and Sean stood in amazement.  
  
"Sean I know it will drive you crazy because it's driving me crazy. That's why I'm here, why I followed you all these miles and why I'm not leaving until we sort things out"  
  
Sean walked up to me stared down at me and looked me straight eyes I felt him take hold of my wrist and he dragged me into the yard. We walked for ages in silence Sean walked yards ahead of me all the way. Then he stopped and turned to me and told me to sit on the rock behind me so I did.  
  
"When I saw you for the first time I thought 'wow she's amazing'. I talked to you and thought that maybe you were a little shy either that or very hostile. As soon as I saw that asshole grab you and I saw you struggle. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe, keep you warm but most importantly I wanted to keep you as my own. I never wanted to see you that scared ever again and I was determined to do everything and anything it took to make sure that never happened. Even when we were outside arguing I knew that I had to protect you. That's why I followed you. It's the reason I came back and made you have dinner with me and it wasn't until the next morning when I woke up and you weren't there beside me that I realised I didn't ever want to be without you. Then I came to your apartment and saw that you had a life of your own and that I wasn't part of it. That's why I left, not because of Thea. This thing that I was trying to protect you from was the same thing that brought you Thea and got you that beautiful apartment. And I thought that maybe I didn't need to protect you anymore."  
  
"Just because I have a life doesn't mean I don't need protecting. The only reason I do have a life is because of Thea. I still need protecting. My baby needs protecting and if I had to choose one person in the whole world to take care and responsibility over my baby girls life it would be you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really you're smart, responsible, kind, and you don't live in the red light district."  
  
Sean smiled  
  
"You're everything that I could ever ask for and I know that if you got to know her you'd fall in love with Thea and she would love you too. But I don't want you near her if you're going to break my heart, I don't want you to hurt my baby"  
  
"Do you want out?"  
  
"Out of what?"  
  
"Prostituting?"  
  
"Yeah I do, I love the money but Thea needs a mother who she can be proud of"  
  
"If you give up walking the streets then I will be by your side 24/7 but I can't date you if I know that you're offering yourself to other guys"  
  
"What about Charlotte?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You were dating her last night"  
  
"No I wasn't she didn't want to be my rebound girl I stayed at a motel to get to you"  
  
"Oh that's nice"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
I stood up and walked over to Sean I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close to me. He looked down at me then placed his hands on my waist.  
  
"You'll have to do more than that to get my forgiveness"  
  
"Ok then how about a first class plane ticket back to Miami, a removal van, a key to my house and a key to my heart"  
  
"All sounds good"  
  
"Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Just one more thing"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Persuade me"  
  
Sean smiled devilishly at me he held me close and locked his lips against my own he kissed me passionately moving his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. His passion becoming more intense and his touch more ravenous. He swept my legs from under me and we fell to the ground Sean landing on top of me with us never breaking the kiss. Sean started to kiss my neck tenderly sending amazing feelings through my body. He began to unbutton my shirt as he moved his caress down my body. He put his hands on my waist and pulled my stomach up towards his lips as he kissed and bit at my body. I pulled off his shirt to reveal that masculine chest of his. He then unzipped my pants and pulled them and my panties down to my ankles. I unzipped his and he squirmed out of them. Sean then pushed himself inside me and my body tingled all over. He thrusted slowly inside me and I began to fall into an erotic utopia. He started to thrust faster and my senses were overwhelming. My heart started racing and I could feel my body going numb. Sean was panting while he thrusted inside me. Sean began to thrust hard sharp thrusts and he finally spilled inside me. He collapsed on my stomach but soon found his way back to my lips where we kissed obsessively.  
  
Hours later after all our love making and romancing Sean and I got dressed and walked back to the house hand in hand. We were walking up to the back door when Thea came running out.  
  
"MUMMY" she screamed as she ran towards me I picked her up in my arms and kissed her.  
  
"Have you been a good girl?"  
  
"Like an angel" Sheila replied  
  
Sean turned to Thea and said "How would you like to come with me and Shan to our hide out?"  
  
"Is it pretty?"  
  
"Very pretty. And you can be the Princess"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah sure you wanna come with us?"  
  
"Yeah" said Thea excitedly  
  
"Shan come on we're taking Thea to the hide out"  
  
Shan came out the door with a dish towel in his hand chewing on some gum  
  
"You two ok?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine" Sean replied as he smiled at me  
  
"Ok I'll just get a blanket for us to sit on"  
  
Thea went running down the yard and Sean ran after her as I watched them. Sheila came up and put her arm around me.  
  
"So everything's sorted then?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And you two are going to be ok?"  
  
"I think so. I hope so."  
  
"Me too I've never seen him so happy"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't lie"  
  
Sheila walked back into the house and told me to join her. I watched Sean, Shan and Thea walk away waving to them as they left. I went inside and sat down with Sheila. We talked and drank some tea and then Sheila started asking me questions about my life which made me feel really uncomfortable and she knew that I was uncomfortable and she stopped asking me.  
  
Sean, Shan and Thea returned. Sean carried Thea all the way back because she had fallen asleep.  
  
Even though we were together Sean and I didn't share a room I slept with Thea in Seans room and Sean crashed on the couch. It's not that we didn't want to Sean just felt uncomfortable in his Mums house. But luckily for us both we're going back to Miami tomorrow and I should be moved in by the end of the week. I don't know how I'm going to break this to Janet but I was thinking that maybe by me giving her my apartment it might help the situation. A good thing about prostitutes is that they're cheap and you can buy their forgiveness. I don't know what I can give Renee though maybe she might just be really happy for me. And Thea is going to feel strange but I think as soon as she sees Sean's swimming pool she'll soon settle in. And as for me I can't wait to move in with him and finally move away from my past. I think that everything is going to be fine from now on.  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: In this chapter Janet and Cj have a disagreement  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 6  
  
BACK IN MIAMI  
  
Well we're back home and it's almost time for me to break the news to Janet. All the way back I kept practicing what I was going to say but no matter what I said I could always hear Janet's reaction which trust me was not good. I just hope that I am imagining the worst to prepare for the fireworks. But you never know maybe Janet will be happy to get rid of me. She's always talking about getting her own place and standing on her own two feet and not depending on everyone else all the time. This could be just the thing she needs and is looking for and this way she won't have to move. Woah wait I don't know who I am trying to convince here. Her or me?? But I guess all my questions will be answered in no time. I stepped out the car and walked round to the trunk as Sean was getting Thea out the back of the car. I got our bags from the trunk.  
  
"Why don't you leave them with me?" Sean asked  
  
"Well I'm going to wash them"  
  
"You can wash them when you get to my place"  
  
"Ok then" I said I put them back in the trunk and kissed Sean and me and Thea headed upstairs. I unlocked the door and Thea went running in screaming  
  
"JANET"  
  
Janet picked Thea up in her arms and kissed her.  
  
"Baby, did you have fun??  
  
"Yeah I was a princess"  
  
"A princess? That's fantastic. Hey there's a surprise for you on your bed"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah go on go have a look"  
  
Janet put Thea down and Thea went running into her room.  
  
"Well?" asked Janet  
  
"Well?" I teased "How did things go?"  
  
"Thing? Oh you mean Sean?"  
  
"Well what else would I mean? Come on spill"  
  
"Well Sean was amazing."  
  
"Amazing?"  
  
"Amazing!!!"  
  
"You slept with him didn't you?"  
  
"Oh yes I did. And it was everything I had imagined in fact it was better."  
  
"So you and him are ok?"  
  
"Yeah everything's sorted"  
  
"So you're fine now and you and Sean are in love?"  
  
"Yeah it's all sorted and I wouldn't say we were in love but pretty close. I prefer say in lust"  
  
"Oh God he must have been good"  
  
I smiled like a teenager "He really was, it was so romantic"  
  
"That's awesome it's nice to see you so happy" she said as she hugged me  
  
Thea came running back in the room carrying a Barbie  
  
"Look Mummy look"  
  
"That's beautiful what do you say to Janet?"  
  
"Thank you Janet" said Thea kissing her on the cheek  
  
Thea ran back into her room to play with her Barbie  
  
"It wasn't from me" said Janet  
  
I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face  
  
"The Barbie it wasn't from me it was from Justin and he sent you..."  
  
Janet walked passed me into the kitchen and took out a gift from under the counter and passed it to me...  
  
"He sent you this"  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I opened the gift and read the note inside  
  
Dear Cj  
  
Sorry about what happened I was so pissed off that night I just needed to take my frustration out on somebody. I'm sorry it was you. Wrong place. wrong time and all that. You're the last person I'd want to hurt. You're my #1. I love you Cj. Please meet me Tuesday at 7pm at Illusions so I can make it up to you.  
  
Love Justin  
  
I put the lid back on and walked away  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just don't want to know anymore"  
  
"What did the note say?"  
  
"He's sorry and he wants to meet with me tonight to make up for everything"  
  
"And what was the present?"  
  
"A sleazy teddy. Jan come sit down"  
  
She came and sat down besides me.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Me and Sean made a deal with each other. He'd date me if I didn't sell myself"  
  
"Ok well that's understandable he's a classy guy"  
  
"Yeah well to make sure that I don't he wants me with him at all times"  
  
"That's sweet him wanting to spend time with you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thank God you think that because er...I'm moving out"  
  
Janet stared at me and the smile on her face soon turned to a frown  
  
"You're leaving me?"  
  
"No don't say it like that. We're still going to be friends I'm just not going to be living with you"  
  
"And what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You can keep the apartment I'm not going to throw you out on the streets"  
  
"Well that's one thing but you and Thea are part of my life now"  
  
"And we still will be it's just Sean wants me away from here and I want Thea away from here I don't want Thea going down the same path I did"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing"  
  
"We sell ourselves to horny old men it isn't good"  
  
"That bad thing got you everything you own"  
  
"I know but I don't want Thea thinking this is all she can achieve. Please don't be angry with me Jan"  
  
"Angry? You're leaving me."  
  
"You can get a new room mate"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Renee"  
  
"It's still not going to be the same?"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry but I need to do this. Why can't you be happy for me?"  
  
"I am"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I'm just going to miss you"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, but you are always welcome round to Seans and I'll come and visit you all the time. I promise you'll see more of me now I'm moving than you ever did before you'll get sick of me"  
  
Janet smiled  
  
"So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Seans coming back for me later"  
  
"You're leaving today?"  
  
"Yeah, well like I said he wants me out of this place. You can have the apartment and everything that's in it so I only need to take my clothes with me. It won't take me long to pack them. It doesn't make sense me hanging around here when I can be out by tonight"  
  
Janet hung her head and started biting her index finger which meant she was upset. I felt horrible this was my best friend and she was so sad.  
  
"Hey Jan-"  
  
Janet stood up and cut me off.  
  
"Come on then"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll help you"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
I stood up and me ad Janet walked into the bedroom to pack up my stuff.  
  
Later that night  
  
I'm stood waiting for Thea to bring her little shoulder bag in which she packed herself. I stood looking around thinking to myself about what I've had to do to get where I am with my own apartment, my baby girl and then I realised that I put so much into achieving this and I've made a gigantic leap in this last week and I haven't had to do anything and I don't know why but this makes me feel guilty. Janet brought my last bag in and put it down in front of the door. We both stood in silence and at this very moment I wish I could know what she was thinking. I wanted to know if she was happy for me or if she hated me. The doorbell went and I opened the door Sean walked in and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello Janet"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I'll take some of these down"  
  
"Ok thanks"  
  
I turned and looked at Janet she was looking straight at me I'd never seen her so unhappy before.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"Janet I'm sorry about this I really am but I love Sean"  
  
"Love him? You've only known him over a week and you're in love and moving in with him. It's ridiculous. It's like a god damn fairytale. And I'm sorry Cj but you ain't gonna live happily ever after."  
  
Janet grabbed her jacket off the hook and stormed out I shouted after her.  
  
"JAN, JAN COME BACK"  
  
Thea came running into the room.  
  
"I'm ready mummy"  
  
I looked down the stairs after Janet and then back at Thea and I smiled.  
  
"Good girl let's go then"  
  
I picked up the remaining bags and we walked down the stairs. Sean met us half way and I handed some of the bags over to him.  
  
"Where's Janet stormed off to?"  
  
"She left she said she couldn't handle goodbyes she'll probably be heading to Illusions"  
  
"This how it's going to be from now on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You lying to me all the time?"  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"There you go again"  
  
I put my head down and shook it. I could feel my eyes beginning to well up I looked up and stared at Sean and I felt a tear running down my cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I didn't want you to feel guilty she stormed off because you're taking me away from her and she thinks she's going to lose me"  
  
"But she's not"  
  
"I know but she wouldn't listen"  
  
"And you're just going to leave it like that you not even going to go after her?"  
  
"I want to I really do"  
  
"Then get in and I'll take you to her"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I can look after Thea and you can get a taxi right?"  
  
"Right ok then. I really need to talk to her and Renee I didn't have time to tell her I was leaving"  
  
I got in the car and we drove to Illusions I kissed Sean and Thea leant over and gave me a kiss. I got out the car and waved to them while they drove off and then I went inside.  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: In this chapter Cj finds out something about Sean that turns her affections to Justin...You'll see...  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 7  
  
I walked through Illusions and everyone was looking at me as they always did probably wondering how much I charge per hour. I walked over to the bar and called Renee over she came to talk to me.  
  
"Hey you're back then how was it did everything work out?"  
  
"Yeah it's better now well kind of anyway. I got Sean back but I lost Janet now have you seen her?"  
  
"No and you mean lost her as in you can't find her?"  
  
"Sort of I told her I was moving out and she started screaming at me and then stormed off I thought she would have come here"  
  
"I haven't seen her but she could be upstairs and congratulations if he can get you out of this dump then he's a good man you keep hold of him"  
  
"Thanks I'll go check upstairs I'll talk to you later Nee"  
  
"Yep"  
  
I walked upstairs and down the corridor I guess you could call this place a brothel downstairs is the club and upstairs are the bedrooms where the girls take the clients when they have no where else to go. Janet always brought her guys here she would never go with them I guess that's a smart thing but she didn't earn as much because most guys like to take you out of town or at least a few miles away from the busy traffic just in case they get spotted and she always used the same room. So that's where I'm heading she uses the room on the end. I knocked on the door and Janet answered. She looked at me in disgust and was going to shut the door when I stopped it.  
  
"Jan just listen to me please"  
  
"I don't want to hear it and I only answered the door because I thought you were Charlie now will you leave before he turns up"  
  
"No"  
  
"As warming as this is you coming after me wanting to make up I really don't wanna..."  
  
"I didn't come here to make up with you. Frankly you're lucky that I haven't smacked you yet"  
  
"Smacked me? It ain't me who's leaving. I ain't the one who hurt my friend and I ain't the one living on my own little cloud thinking that I'm Cinder fucking rella and that Sean's my Prince Charming maybe you need a God damn plane to come in there and knock you off your cloud and maybe when you're on earth with your feet on the ground you'll realise you're being an idiot and your 'relationship' is a joke"  
  
"I don't think I'm Cinderella and I definitely don't think Sean's my Prince Charming. I'm a whore Janet and through all of that this guy still wants to know me. He's a proper gentleman with a respectable job and he still wanted to be with me. That's why I'm rushing things not only are we ready for it but I'm not taking any chances it's not everyday girls like us find a guy like him willing to take us away from all of this. And you haven't hurt your friend? Well unless you don't class me a friend Jan then that's a load of bullshit because you sure as hell hurt me when you shouted at me telling me I wasn't going to live happily ever after. You couldn't just be happy for me could you?"  
  
"I am happy for you"  
  
"Then why don't you show it?"  
  
"Because while you're with him in his huge house. Polishing the crystal and drinking from the fancy china. I'm going to be all alone"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you go I have no one. Cj I got no family you and Renee are my only friends and she sleeps all day and I fuck all night. I don't want to be alone"  
  
Janet sat down on the bed and I joined her.  
  
"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't realise you felt like this and you do have friends"  
  
"No I don't. I have skanks and pimps I don't have friends. The day I met you, you were walking around with the world on shoulders and you looked so pathetic and I wanted to help you and I pushed through the crowd to get to you. But all the time I was thinking maybe she needs family as much as I do. I helped you hoping you would help me in return and be the family I never had. And you are and like the rest of my family you're abandoning me"  
  
"Jan I'm sorry I didn't know you felt this way."  
  
"I'm good at lying and putting on a front"  
  
"It doesn't matter how happy I am with Sean I will never abandon you. If Sean doesn't like that he can go jump because you and Thea are important to me. You will never be replaced and you'll always be my family. But Jan I have to do this. I have to not only for Theas sake but for my own. I don't wanna be here when I'm 40"  
  
"Me neither. And I am happy for you and maybe just a little bit jealous. But only a little be I'm like 95% happy and 5% jealous"  
  
I put my arms round Janet and we hugged just then Charlie walked in and said  
  
"Oh do I get a lesbian lap dance and threesome tonight?"  
  
"Hell no you get me or nothing Charlie my friend Cj has to get back to her man and out of this dump"  
  
I smiled at her  
  
"But I'll be back tomorrow we're going to go shopping"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yeah I can't exactly wear my hussy clothes where I'm living now"  
  
"Ok then tomorrow we go shopping and God don't be early"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I walked to the door and smiled at Janet she smiled back I knew that we'd work it out but tonight wasn't the right time. I turned to walk out when Jan called my name.  
  
"I'm like 70/30"  
  
Jan ran up to me and hugged me. She finally let go and smiled I smiled back and then Jan walked back over to Charlie and I closed the door and I walked down the corridor. As I was walking towards the steps I looked over the banister rail and I could see Thea sat with Justin I ran down the stairs and straight to Thea.  
  
"Baby"  
  
"Mummy"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Justin brought me here"  
  
"What the hell are you doing with her?"  
  
"I was looking after her I didn't think you'd appreciate her being left on the streets but apparently you're just ungrateful"  
  
Justin stood up  
  
"Later kid"  
  
Justin started to walk away and pulled him back and turned him to face me.  
  
"What do you mean left on the street?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like"  
  
"You found her on the street?"  
  
"No, I saw her being pushed out a BMW"  
  
"Pushed? You were pushed baby?"  
  
Thea nodded her head  
  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No I caught her in time but I scratched my arm if you wanna kiss it better?"  
  
"Justin give up and this car are you sure it was a BMW?"  
  
"Positive a BMW Series 5 Saloon to be precise"  
  
"What colour?"  
  
"Silver"  
  
I stepped back and fell against the bar I was shocked. If what Justin was saying was true then Sean could have killed my daughter and what was he thinking why did he do it? I picked up my bag and grabbed Theas hand and stormed towards the door I just reached for the handle when Justin forced the door shut.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home?"  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"With Janet by the looks of it"  
  
"You can't walk alone at this time of night especially not with a child"  
  
"Then I'll get a taxi"  
  
"With what? Do you have any money?"  
  
I went silent I realised Justin was right I was stuck here until Janet had got paid and we could afford a taxi  
  
"Just what I thought. Are you ok?"  
  
I let go of Theas hand and Justin told her to go dance.  
  
"No"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The BMW?"  
  
"Sean"  
  
"The guy from the other night?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You actually thought that you two could have made a go at it?"  
  
"He seemed sincere about it and he chased me"  
  
"Yeah and I bet that you've fucked him for the first time and he didn't have to pay"  
  
I looked at Justin he was right...again...I'd slept with Sean and now he's turned on me. All he was after was my body. I've been paid for sex for nearly 5 years I always felt cheap but this one bit the bullet I'd never felt so cheap and dirty in my life.  
  
"See Justin knows all. He got what he wanted and now he doesn't want it anymore"  
  
"Why did he do it? He asked me to move in with him he meant it I know he did but he did this. Why?"  
  
I screamed as I burst into tears Justin pulled me in close and I sobbed into his chest while he stroked my hair and consoled me.  
  
If I cry anymore my eyes are going explode. They're all red blotchy and hot. My throat is hurting and my head is banging. But I can't help it every time I think about what he's said to me and what we did I get a thumping pain in my heart and I well up again. Justin put the drinks on the table and sat back down next to me.  
  
"You feeling any better?"  
  
I shook my head...  
  
"Where's Thea?" I asked realising she wasn't on the dance floor anymore  
  
"She's asleep"  
  
A long silence passed and I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see Thea"  
  
I walked away and upstairs I got to the top of the stairs and looked down the corridor and I realised I didn't know where she was. I stood motionless and Justin took my hand.  
  
"This way"  
  
He guided me to the room. I walked in and sat next to Thea.  
  
"See she's fine"  
  
I pulled the cover up over Theas chest and walked over and sat on the couch. Justin sat next to me and put his arm around me. I burst into tears again and Justin pulled me into his chest. I was crying over one man but I was sat here thinking about how fine Justin smelt and how kind he was being and that maybe I'd made a mistake with Sean. I looked up at Justin and his big green eyes looked back at me I don't know whether it's because I'm feeling vulnerable or what but I felt myself moving closer towards him the next thing I know we're kissing. He swept me up in his arms and began kissing me passionately. All I wanted was a kiss but Justin started to take it to the next level I wanted to stop him but something wouldn't let me. He pulled me to the ground and took off my shirt. He started to kiss my stomach and soon pulled off my skirt and panties. The next thing he was thrusting inside me giving me the most arousing orgasm I'd experienced I was trying not to scream because of Thea but my emotions were getting the better of me and I started screaming getting louder with every thrust I kept looking over at Thea making sure she wasn't awake. After the most amazing orgasm I'd had my body tingled while Justin flowed inside me and I then continued to kiss my body. As he was suckling at my nipples someone knocked on the door and I jumped up and got dressed Justin wasn't getting dressed and I threw his clothes at him indicating for him to get dressed. They continued knocking on the door.  
  
"I'm coming" I said hoping it would put them off long enough for us to get dressed.  
  
I opened the door and it was Janet she was ready to go. Justin sat behind the door where Janet couldn't see him and I thought thank god I've got away with it. I got Thea in my arms and walked towards the door I looked at Justin as I walked passed him I was walking down the corridor when Justin walked out the door and called us. We turned around and he was stood there naked holding my jacket in front of his cock. I could feel Janet's eyes burning me.  
  
"You were in such a rush to get dressed that you forgot your jacket"  
  
I passed Thea onto Janet and I walked up to Justin and grabbed my jacket but he wasn't letting go and he was just staring at me with this snide, satisfied grin on his face as if he's...oh my God I've done it again...I gave him what he wanted. How stupid can I get? This guy was an ass and I let him control me when I was vulnerable. I could kick myself but instead I moved my hand and squeezed on his balls so damn hard that he dropped my jacket and fell to the floor with tears in his eyes. I walked back towards Janet who couldn't believe what I'd done. You don't stand up to Justin it's a street rule but I'm not pacing the streets anymore so it doesn't apply to me. I walked down the stairs Janet following behind carrying Thea we went outside and got in a taxi to head home...but where is home?  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: In this chapter Cj goes to confront Sean and is offered an easy way out...but it looks like it's not going to be as easy as they thought...  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 8  
  
I can't get to sleep I keep asking myself why did he do it? We were getting along great and he sounded so sincere about me moving in with him so why did he do that to Thea? Janet walked into the room and got a drink of water and headed back to her room...  
  
"Is that it then you're not talking to me?"  
  
Janet turned around and looked at me in disgust  
  
"Of all people Cj you were the last one that I thought would sleep with that slime ball"  
  
"Justin? Everybody's slept with him?"  
  
"Yeah but all these years you've been doing this you never let him control you"  
  
"He didn't control me tonight"  
  
"You trying to tell me you offered yourself"  
  
"No it felt right so we did it he didn't hassle me into it and I didn't offer it to him"  
  
"That just makes it worse"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you voluntarily cheated on Sean"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Sleeping with another guy the night you're supposed to be moving in with Sean is cheating Cj."  
  
"If I was supposed to be moving in then why am I here Janet?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"No you don't...the reason I'm here and probably the reason I slept with Justin is because Sean is an asshole. I don't know what I've done to him or why he did what he did. But the fact is he did it he threw Thea out of his car. Like I said before you and Thea are important to me. And you're definitely more important to me than a jerk like Sean. Thank God Justin was there to catch her and he looked after me while I waited for you"  
  
"Wait Sean did what?"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"And you're not even one bit curious?"  
  
"That's all I can think about why he did it? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Then go find out"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Go downstairs get in your car drive to his house and wake the bastard up. I wouldn't let him get away with hurting my daughter"  
  
"I don't know. I think finding out might be worse than wondering"  
  
Janet walked back to the kitchen put her glass down and then took my jacket off the coat hook and passed it to me.  
  
"You don't, I will"  
  
I stood up and took my car keys off the kitchen work top and left. I know that Janets right I just don't want to do this. I don't think I want to know what I've done wrong. But I do need to know why he tried to hurt Thea. I pulled up to his house and see the lights are on. I gingerly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Sean opened the door and I stepped back in shock. He was hurt he was bruised and was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my God what happened?"  
  
"Like you don't know"  
  
"What? Are you trying to say this is my work?"  
  
"It was your pimp what did it"  
  
"Pimp?"  
  
"Yeah that jackass from the club"  
  
"JUSTIN?"  
  
"Yeah and some others"  
  
"And you think I sent them?"  
  
"I didn't say that but you're the reason they did it"  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill my daughter"  
  
"Kill Thea, what are you talking about?"  
  
"If you hadn't have pushed Thea out the car then maybe this would never have happened"  
  
"Woah woah woah I didn't push Thea. They did"  
  
I stood staring at Sean I didn't know what to say.  
  
"We drove back and sat outside Illusions and he opened the car door and attacked me. Yes Justin caught Thea the guy who was hassling me pushed her out. Justin shouted at the guy and walked off with Thea leaving me to get beat up by the other guys"  
  
"They hurt you because of me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And now you hate me right?"  
  
"I didn't say that"  
  
"You didn't get in touch with me"  
  
"I knew Janet wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I was a little unconscious I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm sorry too I never wanted to drag you into this world. I was hoping that you were my way out of it"  
  
"I still could be"  
  
"They'll only find us and cause more trouble and if they can't find us they'll take it out on Janet and I can't let that happen"  
  
"We could move all of us me, you, Thea and Janet. We could go back to Hilton Head"  
  
"You said it yourself there's nothing for you in Hilton Head"  
  
"I'll find something. All I know is that the moment I laid eyes on you I loved you, and I will always love you. And I'll do everything that I have to, to be with you"  
  
I smiled at Sean and I started to move closer to him when the window smashed besides us Sean threw me down and shielded me. Sean got up and ran to the broken window he couldn't see anybody. I stood up and Sean walked over to me.  
  
"If we leave, we leave tonight, we only take essentials ID's and things. Will you come with me?"  
  
I nodded my head and Sean grabbed my hand and took me into the hallway.  
  
"They're still here, we can't leave together."  
  
"I'm not leaving alone"  
  
"You go to the apartment get Janet and Thea and throw your things in a bag then drive to the airport. I'll stall them and drive the long way to make sure they miss you guys. Here's some money."  
  
Sean handed me a wad of cash and I placed it in my bag. I smiled at him.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"You all sneaky like James Bond or something"  
  
"That's sweet but this is actually real it's happening to us and we have to leave now so go"  
  
"What if one of them follows me?"  
  
"Does Janet have a car?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Renee?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you know anyone with a car?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then take my cell phone and call someone tell them to bring you their car and they can have mine and yours. Tell them mine will be left at the airport for them and then go out the back way get in the car and they'll never know it's you"  
  
"Ok. One question. When you were little did you want to be James Bond by any chance?"  
  
Sean laughed  
  
"No Spiderman. Do it now...go"  
  
"I'm going. Does this mean I'm MJ?"  
  
"You don't leave now I'm leaving you behind"  
  
"Ok I'm going."  
  
I walked out the house and all the neighbours were staring I got in the car and drove off. I don't know if I was just paranoid but I felt like someone was following me I stopped at a gas station and went into the bathroom and called Janet.  
  
"Janet this is going to sound sort of crazy but I need you to pack some bags now for you, me and Thea we're going to leave tonight we're moving to Hilton Head"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Peter Parker said so"  
  
"Spiderman?"  
  
"Sean he's crazy acting like he's a superhero but God he's so hot. And I need you to call Charlie and tell him we want to make a deal, his car for mine and Sean's. Sean's will be left at the airport. Mine outside the apartments and I want him to pull his up at the back of the apartments in case someone's followed me they won't know it's us"  
  
"Have you been drinking?"  
  
"I promise you this is all for real. Be ready when I get there"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I ended the call and walked out the bathroom. I walked towards my car and just went to open the door and it was pushed closed I turned around to see Justin stood there.  
  
"Hi"  
  
I ignored him and tried to push him away but he just pushed me against the car  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Get off of me or I'll scream"  
  
"How's Sean?"  
  
"Like you don't know"  
  
"I don't I was too busy looking after your daughter"  
  
"Why did you do it in the first place?"  
  
"Because he showed me up. Illusions is my club and I got stumbled in there by him. I was only going to give him a few bruises maybe some broken bones but Wayne has gone crazy. He came in the club talking about breaking windows and calling him out and beating him to death"  
  
"Yeah they broke the window they aren't going to call him out though because he's surrounded by his neighbours and police"  
  
"For now maybe but he won't be for long. And you know if you two were deciding to elope then that could help Wayne and his guys"  
  
"You were listening to my conversation?"  
  
"Sweetheart as much as I would love to argue with you. That's not your biggest problem right now"  
  
"Why do you care? Why are you trying to help me?"  
  
"Because you love him. And if I can't make you happy then I will do anything I can to make sure he will. Now are we going to save him before you have to bury him?"  
  
"If you're working with them Justin and this is a trap I will kill you I swear to God."  
  
"And if you so much as raise a gun to me I'll shoot you down whether I love you or not"  
  
"Get in"  
  
We drove back to Sean's I kept trying to call him but no one was picking up. We pulled up outside Sean's his car was still in the drive everybody had gone back in and there was a board across is window. I knocked on the door there was no answer I opened the door and walked in I turned on the lights and called Sean.  
  
"SEAN ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
There was no reply  
  
"Where could he be if his car is still in the drive?"  
  
"He could have took a taxi"  
  
"He wouldn't have got a taxi driver involved in all this"  
  
"I dunno then"  
  
I went upstairs to see if he was there. At that moment I heard the front door slam. I ran downstairs. And Sean was being held up by Wayne's guys.  
  
"Sean"  
  
I screamed as I ran towards him Justin caught me and pulled me back and held me. I fought to get away but I couldn't get out of Justin's grasp I turned around and started thumping Justin in the chest and screaming at him.  
  
"I told you I'd kill you, you bastard. Why won't you leave me alone? I want to go I want to be with Sean I don't want to be here. Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
I burst into tears and Justin held me. And whispered.  
  
"I didn't do it. It wasn't me I promise. I'm on your side"  
  
I knew he was a liar but I believed him for some reason. I knew he was there for me. And that Wayne was doing this by himself. All I want is me and Sean to leave this dump but my own bad luck isn't letting me. I'm in too deep I'm never going to escape from the life I chose for myself.  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up  
  
SUMMARY: In this chapter I carry on from chapter 8 so let's just roll with it  
  
FEEDBACK: Please feedback even if it's bad  
  
You Never Know Where You're Going To End Up: Chapter 9  
  
Wayne and his guys moved me, Sean and Justin into the front room and sat us down on the sofa.  
  
"Wayne why are you doing this?" asked Justin  
  
"You were the one who wanted him dead. I'm just following through on a promise and finishing the job off. How was I supposed to know that you were gonna help the bitch?"  
  
"I was angry I didn't mean it"  
  
"Yeah well you seemed sincere at the time so I guess that's your fault"  
  
"So what are you going to do kill us all?"  
  
"If I have to yeah"  
  
"He's never done anything to hurt you so what's your problem?"  
  
"My problem? What the hell is your problem? Anyone else and you'd be stood here with me. Why are you choosing some skirt over us? Especially when you ain't getting non of that skirt?"  
  
Justin looked at me while I was tending to Sean. I turned around and looked at him. He had this look in his eyes a look I'd never seen before in Justin. A look of shame. Justin shook his head and stood up.  
  
"You're right why should I be helping them?"  
  
I looked around and then straight at Justin. He was the same Justin that I'd hated for so many years and this was the Justin that would kill me and Sean without any remorse. He took the gun off Wayne and Wayne sat down on the other sofa like he was just observing.  
  
"So Wayne how are we going to do this, a slow and painful death? Or short and effective one?"  
  
"Oh definitely slow and painful"  
  
"That's what I was thinking"  
  
Justin walked towards us and sat on the coffee table.  
  
"How would you like to die?" Justin raised the gun to my head  
  
"Bullet to the head or"  
  
He then moved the gun to my chest.  
  
"A bullet through the heart?"  
  
I shook my head  
  
"Oh yes this is going to happen Cj you can't fuck your way out this situation"  
  
I put my head down and could feel my eyes welling up. He lifted my head up and I slapped his hand off my chin. He stood up and pointed the gun at me.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that"  
  
"Woah slow and painful J" Wayne reminded him  
  
Justin threw his hand with gun and all straight across my face. I started crying and Sean attempted to get up and Justin shot him in the leg. Sean screamed in pain and fell back on the sofa.  
  
"SEAN" I screamed as I looked at the gun shot wound on his leg.  
  
I felt the gun against my head and Justin said.  
  
"Get up"  
  
I turned and looked at Justin  
  
"No"  
  
"No? You never were that smart Cj. I'm holding the gun here you can't say no to me?"  
  
I stood up and turned to Justin.  
  
"I'm not leaving Sean he's hurt. I wouldn't go anywhere with you anyway. And let me see do I think I can say no to you? Hmmmmm NO Well there you go I can do it"  
  
I knelt back down and took off my jacket and tied it around Sean's leg to put pressure on the wound.  
  
"Are you going to let her get away with that?" said Wayne  
  
"No"  
  
Justin grabbed me by the arm and dragged me with him. He grabbed me by the face and said.  
  
"Don't you dare think you can upstage me again. You could have made this easy for yourself. But you didn't want to; you had to be the powerful one the one everyone else respected because you wouldn't have Justin when Justin wanted you. You ain't powerful no more in fact you're a joke. A cheap slutty hooker thinking she can blend in with this neighbourhood it's pathetic."  
  
He pushed me down next to Wayne. I tried to move and Justin shot the sofa.  
  
"You try to move again and it'll be you next time"  
  
Justin walked back over to Sean and pulled my jacket from around his leg Sean screamed in agony.  
  
"Come on get up"  
  
Sean slid off the sofa  
  
"UP"  
  
Sean couldn't move he was bleeding excessively. Screaming in pain. Justin kept shouting at him to get up and Sean tried his hardest to pull himself up against the sofa. When Sean got to his feet Justin pushed him straight back down to the floor. While they were laughing Sean sat up against the sofa and looked at me. The look on Sean's face made my heart shatter inside. I just burst into tears and Sean started to cry too.  
  
"You know you have to be some kind of sad case. You stalk Cj and then you ask her to move in with you. She's a hooker and that'll never change. She has a daughter and she doesn't know who the Daddy is. She's had two miscarriages and she didn't know who the Daddies were. And the best thing is the Daddies couldn't care less she was a cheap piece of skirt and that's all. And frankly"  
  
Justin turned to me  
  
"Sorry sweetheart but you're not that good in bed either"  
  
I looked at Sean and Justin followed my eyes and saw Sean sat there.  
  
"Oh did I put my foot in it I'm sorry. Yeah me and Cj have slept together only the once about 4 or 5 hours ago"  
  
I looked at Sean and he sat there with a sad look on his face and I knew he was disgusted in me.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Wayne stood up and walked over to Justin.  
  
"You slept with her?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So how was she?"  
  
"Oh come on you don't wanna know that"  
  
"Oh we do"  
  
"Well in that case then. She was ok we kissed. She's a good kisser isn't she Sean? Then we got on the floor and I started kissing her body I stripped her and she was like an animal tearing my clothes off me. I was a little uncomfortable because Thea was asleep about 2 feet away. But that just goes to show what kind of mother she is."  
  
"Shut up" said Sean  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut"  
  
"Or you'll do what? Bleed all over me? Because if you're going to do that then you'll need a few more wounds"  
  
Justin shot Sean in the shoulder.  
  
"SEAN, NO STOP IT PLEASE" I cried  
  
"Stop it? Ok then"  
  
Justin came and sat down next to me and Wayne took another gun out his pants and sat on the coffee table next to Sean.  
  
"I'm sorry about Justin he has no manners. If it was me I'd have shot you in your side it's more painful"  
  
"No" I squealed  
  
Wayne turned around to me  
  
"You want a bullet?"  
  
I shook my head  
  
"Well I don't think it's fair that Sean has all these wounds and all you have is a possible broken cheek bone"  
  
I just sat shaking my head. Justin looked at me and Wayne started to get closer.  
  
"I think we should shoot you but where?"  
  
"No please"  
  
"Sorry but it's not fair on Sean"  
  
Wayne grabbed my hand and pulled me up and pushed me away towards the hallway. Justin stood up. Sean tried to move towards me but was kicked down by Wayne's guys.  
  
"Please don't"  
  
"Where shall I shoot her guys?"  
  
"IN THE GUT" they all shouted  
  
I stood shaking my head and crying. Wayne raised the gun and pulled back the trigger before the gun was shot Justin ran in front of it and knocked me to the floor. Taking the bullet in his shoulder. He stood up and shot at Wayne's shoulder. The other guys ran up to Wayne and Justin screamed  
  
"NO"  
  
"Why? Oh are you still smitten for her?"  
  
"Leave it"  
  
Just then 3 gunshots went off and Wayne's guys fell to the floor Wayne turned around to see Sean sat with a gun in his hands Wayne shot Sean in the gut. I crawled towards Sean but Wayne shot me in the leg and I fell down on my face. Justin shot Wayne in the chest and Wayne shot Justin back in his chest. Justin fell to the ground and then Wayne fell inches away from me and I screamed.  
  
"Baby are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Go check on Justin"  
  
I dragged myself across the ground and checked Justin's pulse. I burst into tears and cried on Justin's chest.  
  
"Cj?"  
  
"He's dead"  
  
Sean was crying and he said  
  
"Come here"  
  
I moved over to Sean. He held me in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Shh this isn't your fault don't blame yourself"  
  
Sean stroked my head while I sobbed into his chest I had never felt as safe as I did there in Sean's arms. He made everything better and I knew that I could always depend on him and that from now on it was going to be fine. I loved this man and I was somehow going to make everything better between us.  
  
"Can we still move?" he said  
  
"God yes" I smiled "Where is the gun from?"  
  
I took the gun out Seans hand and placed it on the table.  
  
"Justin"  
  
"What?"  
  
"While those guys were checking on Wayne he kicked it across to me"  
  
"Oh my God"  
  
"You have an affect on guys you know?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah for some reason you can do whatever you want with us but we never stay mad and we'll do anything to help you"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Forget it baby"  
  
We sat there holding each other and Sean suddenly said  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
I sat up and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I can go through this for you and still love you even in this much pain I think that shows that we're meant to be together."  
  
I looked at Sean and knew he was right. We were meant to be together.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you but only if we leave and never come back"  
  
"Deal I don't think this neighbourhoods guna want me here anymore anyway"  
  
Sean laughed and stopped as the pain got more intense. Sean kissed my head and I rested in his chest again. We could hear sirens and then the police came storming into the house. One screamed 'Get the paramedics'. But none of it mattered me and Sean were fine. We were better than ever...we were in love. My fairytale had come to an end and we were definitely going to live happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK – Thank You 


End file.
